


‘cause you and I, we’re cool for the summer

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Making Out, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing here but girls making out, just gals being pals</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘cause you and I, we’re cool for the summer

**Author's Note:**

> adam was all talking to me about asahi and kiyoko being low key into each other and i dig it so much, almost as much as demi lovato’s “cool for the summer,” which is where i blatantly got the title from: _Just something that we wanna try / ‘Cause you and I / We're cool for the summer_

They’re sitting on Kiyoko’s bed, pointedly _not_ looking at each other, because they both know why they’re here but are too unsure of how to start and too shy to say anything to break the silence. The two of them glance up at the same time, eyes meeting, and they look away again both of them blushing.

Unconsciously, Asahi’s hand reaches out and carefully takes hold of the very edge of Kiyoko’s skirt. She rubs the fabric between her fingers, feeling a little jealous.

Kiyoko rests a hand on Asahi’s arm, touch so light that if Asahi couldn’t see the hand resting over the black of her gakuran she wouldn’t even know it was there.

“May I...kiss you?” 

Kiyoko’s voice is always so quiet, but for some reason it seems to echo loudly today and Asahi jumps, hand falling away from Kiyoko’s skirt.

“Ah—sorry! I um...uh. Yes--that is, if you want.”

Kiyoko looks away for a moment and then, resolve gathered, rises up onto her knees and shuffles a little closer. She raises her other hand, and places it tentatively on Asahi’s shoulder.

They stay that way, looking at each other nervously, before Kiyoko leans forward and presses her lips against Asahi’s, quick and light like a butterfly.

She pulls away and they stare at each other, and then Asahi speaks.

“Can I—kiss you?”

“Yes,” Kiyoko says, answer coming so quickly that it butts up against the end of Asahi’s question.

Asahi leans forward to kiss her, aim slightly off so that her lips land on the corner of Kiyoko’s mouth.

The next time they kiss, they both leave off the question, leaning forward so quickly that they knock noses.

“I’m sorry!”

“Ah, sorry...”

This time they lean in more slowly and kiss several times, nervous light touches that leave their hearts stammering.

They pull away again, and Kiyoko sits back on her heels.

She rolls her shoulders and looks at Asahi like she’s a question that needs an answer, and then she rises up again—this time throwing a leg over Asahi so that she’s straddling her lap.

“Is this alright?”

It takes Asahi a moment to answer, because her brain is too busy short-circuiting because here she is in Kiyoko’s bedroom, kissing Kiyoko, and Kiyoko’s _perched in her lap_.

_“Yes,”_ she says, mortified at how enthused she sounds.

Kiyoko smiles shyly at her and places her hands on Asahi’s shoulders, and then they’re leaning into each other again, closed-mouth pecks turning into open-mouthed kisses as Asahi brings her hands up slowly to Kiyoko’s waist.

Kiyoko lets out a breathy sound, half sigh half something else, and Asahi pushes her nerves back to focus more on the actual act of what they’re doing because she wants to hear more of that.

The only sounds in the room are the slightly wet smack of their lips and the odd sighing exultation from Kiyoko. It all seems embarrassingly loud to Asahi, and any time she thinks a sound is going to escape from her mouth she bites it down, not wanting to ruin the moment.

In her lap, Kiyoko shifts, and Asahi has only a moment to think _Oh no_ , before she feels Kiyoko brush against her half-hard erection. She lets out a strangled moan and only just barely manages to contain herself from throwing Kiyoko off.

“I’m sorry!”

She tries to avoid Kiyoko’s wide-eyed look of surprise, but then Kiyoko shifts again and—oh, _Kiyoko’s hard too._

Asahi forces herself to keep her eyes up away from Kiyoko’s crotch because she doesn’t want Kiyoko to think she’s a pervert.

They stare at each other for a moment, but without the nervousness from earlier, and then they both laugh and come together again, giggling into their kisses until they’re giddy and breathless.

Kiyoko topples from Asahi’s lap, and Asahi flops back onto the bed next to her, both of them smiling so hard their cheeks hurt. Any remaining tension is completely gone, and this time, when they turn towards each other, Asahi boldly licks into Kiyoko’s mouth. When Kiyoko returns her enthusiasm, Asahi doesn’t bother to hide her moan.

They’re both still clumsy, hands unsure as they move to touch each other’s shoulders and waists, passing frissons of excitement between each other with fingers tangled in hair and faces cupped in hands.

It’s...kind of addicting, kissing like this. Thrilling and new, both of them unsure of what they’re doing but growing bold enough to test out what they like. Asahi scrapes her teeth against Kiyoko’s lip, more an accident of inexperience than an intentional act, but Kiyoko returns it, dragging her teeth over Asahi’s lip as she pulls away to catch her breath.

They knock noses and chins, and Kiyoko’s glasses are so askew that she finally removes them altogether, folding them and setting them carefully on her bedside table before turning to land a sucking kiss to the side of Asahi’s mouth.

They alternate between the close-mouthed kisses they’re now both completely comfortable with, and the deeper, open-mouthed kisses they’re both still trying to figure out.

Suddenly, a loud bang from the other room startles them apart, Kiyoko accidentally falling off the bed and landing in a sprawled heap on the floor.

“Was that your parents?” Asahi asks, voice high and panicky at the thought of being caught making out by Kiyoko’s parents.

“I...think that was my cat,” Kiyoko says, rising unsteadily. She climbs back on the bed and reaches for her glasses, starting when she catches sight of the time. “My parents will be home soon, though.”

They’re both suddenly shy again, faced with kiss-swollen lips in a quiet room.

Finally, Asahi speaks.

“I should go.”

“Probably,” Kiyoko admits.

Reluctantly, Asahi rises from the bed and straightens her clothes.

Kiyoko walks her to the door, waiting quietly as Asahi puts her shoes on and grabs her bag. They stand awkwardly in the door, neither sure of how to say a goodbye they don’t want to happen.

“S-same time tomorrow?” Asahi asks.

Kiyoko blushes and smiles as she says, “Yes, same time.”


End file.
